The more you hate, the more you love
by rose-thorn95
Summary: what happens if bella and edward hate each other but there's a twist. a crazy twist. you won't even believe what it it. you'll just have to read and find out...
1. Breaking it Down for Yah

Hi! Hope you like my story…. This is my second story =)

**_Bella land a.k.a (Bella's dreams or daydreams)_**

A guy with bronze hair was slowly caressing my cheek. He was so gorgeous, hot; super hot….Did I mention HOT! Yeah! He was inching towards me… to kiss me... so close… nearly… OMFG close…and… ", PAY ATTENTION!"……. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

_**Reality (yeah, we all know it sucks)**_

"MS. SWAN, PAY ATTENTION!" my teacher shouted… and because I thought I was still in Bella land I screamed "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" and of course what a normal teacher would say

"Ms. Swan, I do not tolerate daydreaming in class and most importantly I do not tolerate shouting!!!" Newsflash four eyes, you are shouting. IDIOT!

"Ms, Swan, see me after class. You have detention!" he continued. Oh I'm so scared. Come on, the guys a vegetarian, he couldn't even eat meat without looking at it and balling his eyes out. (No offense if you're a vegetarian)

My day couldn't get any worse…

**_Detention_**

I spoke to soon. Suddenly, a guy entered detention. So, remember when I was daydreaming about a bronzed haired guy. Yeah he's real and I know him. Thing is He Absolutely Hates Me. why you ask?

Well… Funny Story…

The first time we met I slapped him and I kicked him where it hurts (hint hint)… it was only because he was hitting on me. I know what you're thinking... if he was so hot why didn't I just let him hit on me.. But that time I was really small and he was so tall and to top it all off I was blindfolded. So, I thought he was some king of psychotic pervert. It wasn't my fault… right... Right!

Anyway, now that I have told you our sweet and happy history, I'll tell you all about me :) my name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm really pale. I have one brother named Emmet Swan. He's very protective and has the same features as me. He's currently dating a girl named Rosalie Hale. She's my second best friend. She's really beautiful. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Rosalie or Rose has a brother named Jasper Hale. He's my third best friend. He has the same blond hair and blue eyes. Jasper is dating Alice Cullen. She's my number one best friend. She is totally into fashion. She has short brown hair and hazel eyes. And wouldn't you know it, her brother is Edward Cullen. My long-time crush and he has bronze hair and oh-so-beautiful green eyes.

So let me break it down for yah. My brother is dating my second best friend. My second best friend has a brother which is my third best friend. Now he is dating my number one best friend. And just my luck, my number one best friend has a brother and he is my long time crush. Life is so unfair! HELP ME! (Enter crying person)

_**Back to Detention**_

So Edward entered detention. Guess what the first thing he says…...

Please review my story=) or maybe suggest ideas…… find out the next chappie... find out what he says and what it leads to... please review=)


	2. Piss of CullenDone

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! This is the next chapter of "The more you hate, the more you love."**_

_**This is a trial chapter if you want me to continue writing stories then please review my story. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

So Cullen comes in detention. He catches me staring at him and he says "Like what you see, Swan? Do you regret slapping me across the face the first time we met?

"Yes, Cullen… I do regret it" I replied.

I saw shock and confusion written across his face like neon light on a dark night. So I continued, "I regret that I didn't cut or your balls when I had a chance to. Go screw yourself Cullen!"

Of course, not to be beaten, he says "Why don't you come in and join me, Swan? I'm a 100% sure that you'll love every minute of it."

That did it.

"Fuck You Cullen!"

_**5 minutes later (Bella land)**_

He is so smug, obnoxious, weird, hot, cute, smart, tall, gorgeous… Stupid Cullen.

OMG! Is looking at me? He is! Say something nice. Say something nice.

Reality

"What the fuck are you staring at Cullen!?" I screamed

Inner Thoughts- Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, Shit! Kill me now!

He retorts "Obviously something ugly, Swan"

Before I could react my "boyfriend" comes in. Didn't I tell you that I have a "boyfriend"? Silly me. Don't worry, he's not actually my "boyfriend", he's just helping me get Edward jealous. He already has a girlfriend named Leah. She's really pretty. So back to me…

I stood up and "accidently" (accidently on purpose) elbowed Edward in the head. After I was sure that he was looking I went up to my "boyfriend" and hugged him. I could have sworn a saw jealousy but it was easily masked by a smug face.

"Get a room, Swan." Edward says.

"I will, once you get a dick. Oh, wait, I guess that will never happen won't it. Better make myself comfortable."I smirked (Take that Cullen!)

I turned to my "boyfriend" and kissed his cheek. Leah, made me swear that I can't kiss him anywhere but the cheek. I still remember the other girl that tried to steal Jake's kiss. That's my "boyfriend's" name. Anyway, back to the girl. Let's just say, it took her a month to recover. Let's leave it at that. So I kissed him in the cheek and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward gag.

"It's ok Cullen, I would gag if I had a face like yours too." I lied. I would do anything but gag if I had a face like his. He is a freaking god in flesh and blood. I could see he was getting pissed off. Before he could say something back, the bell rang.

_**Home (which is boring as hell without someone I could talk to)**_

I was cooking dinner for Charlie. By the way, if you didn't know, Charlie's my dad. He's the chief of police. So he's kind of like really, strict. He doesn't know that I'm actually a badass chick. What he doesn't know won't hurt him… Right?................ Right!

As I cooked chicken carbonara with bacon and chocolate chip cokkis the phone ranf which startled me. I picked it up but immediately put it away from my ear because all I heard was.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Who do you think screamed? Review and find out.**_

_**If you want me to continue my story then, please review.**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE**_






End file.
